Blood and Ink
by GuitarLegend5
Summary: During the final battle against Tom Riddle in the Chamber of Secrets,The venom from the Basilisk's fang begins something unimaginable, Let the World Serpents descendant awaken and let the oceans roar. HarryOC


The great beast and lord of the snakes, Basilisk loudly toppled to one side, its massive head sliding off the blade of Godric Griffindor.

While the fang that had pierced Harry's arm splintered and snapped off into thousands of pearl white bits with particles of one of the wizarding worlds most deadly venom on them. Harry staggered, dropping the blood soaked blade with a loud clang which ran on loud feet through the chamber. His legs felt like a bowl of freshly made jelly, and they gave out under his weight. .

Spots of black were dancing across his already blurred vision, and what colors he could see were swimming in glowing arcs.

He could barely make out the form of Tom Riddle, looking very smug and triumphant, and something red soaring around him."Harry Potter it seems your time is up" Riddle said with glee. His voice was soft and soothing kind of like the woman or man who give you a massage at a spa. He made it sound like he almost cared about what was happening to Harry. "The poison of the Basilisk is the most deadly venom known to man."

Riddle's shadowy form crouched down inches away from Harry, and a cold, long-fingered hand reached out to tilt Harry's face up towards Riddle. Riddle was smiling just to piss him off. "It will spread throughout your already dieing body," Riddle continued his face contorting, threatening to rip as he smiled, "using the beating of your own heart to kill you faster."

Harry's mouth lay agape in despair and as he tried to speak Riddle began to chuckle. The cold sensation darting through his arms and body like lighting had relieved him of all of his spell casting power and most of his physical will. He barely managed to gather enough strength to tear the deep red covered Basilisk fang out of his pale arm. This of course was nothing. It wouldn't save him.

"This is the end boy," Riddle murmured letting out a malicious giggle. He was so close, and he was speaking his cruel words so tenderly to the prone form. "You're going to die here, Harry Potter, and Ginny Weasley's last chance of survival will die with you." The cruel laughter flareded out of the man's lungs and erupted the chamber into heinous echoes.

Something in Harry's gut twisted, and a scream tore from his throat.

Riddle laughed some more and picked himself up, letting Harry collapse sideways to curl up on the Chamber's frigid, algae covered stone floor. Harry bit down hard on his lower lip trying to suppress his screams. He didn't want to give Riddle the pleasure of hearing any more. The pain was excruciating at its lowest caliber. The pain worsened with each passing second. He could almost hear a clock ticking away his life span.

Then, all of a sudden, it was over. Harry lay, panting for breath, with his eyes screwed shut, as the pain faded away as if he was somewhat fine. Like a child who fell on the play ground, he slowly, gathering himself, began to hoist his body off the ground. Riddle was still laughing, and the high pitched sound made Harry grit his teeth as it grated on his nerves and fried his poor senses.

Slowly, carefully, he opened his watery, red eyes. His vision was blurry as ever, and there were strange dancing figurines superimposed over his vision, yet through all this he could see the arse standing there laughing like a loon. The diary was lying open inches away from his face, the pages greeting his eyes with a hope which now was welling to the surface.

He pushed himself up slowly, ignoring Riddle's face of utter confusion. He didn't know how he had managed to survive, but he did know that he had to finish this. He had to finish Riddle; destroy the diary. Ginny was running out of time.

He grabbed the blade of Griffindor and looked at the black venom and blood that lay slick across the blade then forced his body to dart and grab the leather covered book off the ground. He looked at the now bewildered Thomas Riddle and smiled savoring the shock and anger on the young man's face. Thus seconds after Harry smiled toothily and rammed the blade through the damnable book with all his might.

"NO!" Riddle screamed in surprise and more so agony, but it was all too late. Blood, venom and ink spurted up out of the pages and began to spread across the floor in a black soup, yet this was in a messed up sense.

Thomas Riddle fell to the ground and began to convulse and twist. Finally Riddle's form convulsed once more before exploding in a flash of brilliant white light. Harry dropped the famous swords to the cold ground then let himself fall and relax, flopping back down onto the cool stone floor.

He began to laugh even though he knew he would die in at least an hour but Ginny would live on and so would his memory. He took a deep breath letting the rank,cold air of this cavern fill his lungs and watched as Fawkes came down form the ceiling and landed on his chest softly.

He gave the phoenix a quick glare and let the bird weightlessly hop off his chest as he sat up. The bright neon colors swam in Harry's vision before settling down and as he had noticed earlier it gave objects different glows of ethereal proportions. He watched as it made Fawkes look like he was captured in a net of neon red and white.

"Thanks Fawkes," Harry said with a quiet wheeze trailing his voice.

"I couldn't have done it without you torch." Fawkes gave a delighted squawk and its feathers puffed out. It gave a singsong lullaby like sound which soothed Harry's still-aching muscles and deep fried neuro's. Harry gave a ghost of a smile and remembered the flame headed Weasley who, last time he saw her, was about to die. Harry groaned as his aching body was lifted up from the ground for a second time and he turned his head over to where Ginny lay. Fawkes began to protest and flew up and land perched on his shoulder and tears slowly fell into the wound closing it but the black venom still slightly was seen under his new skin.

The glow which radiated of her swelled in the neon colors covered her upper body were rapidly changing like someone had kept throwing stones in a pool, changing from deep blue and dark purple, through neon green, to vibrant yellow and light red and – just over where her heart was there was a light that glowed a pearl glazed white.

He stumbled over and keeled so he was down near her and reached out to shake her. The warmth had spread through the girl quickly and Harry smiled as her eyes began to flutter.

"Harry,?" She asked dreamily and looked around and he knew from her shocked face memories were bombarding her mind. Tears began to roll out of her eyes but soon torrents of the salty droplets streamed down her small, heart shaped face. He felt bad as sobs escaped her lips and she threw herself into his chest. He grit his teeth and squeezed his eyes shut, his chest hurt like hell now but since Ginny was safe he would be fine in time.

"H-h-harry i-I'm so s-s-sorry i-I tried to t-tell y-you and P-p-percy b-but I just c-c-couldn't bring m-yself to!" She sobbed and buried her face into his chest. Harry at the moment patted her back slowly then picked up the blade of Griffindor then slowly eased himself up bringing Ginny with him. He wiped away her tears with her free hand and snatched up the sorting hat quickly. He turned his head and took a look at the damn dairy, which caused him so much trouble, still lay there mocking him...so he kicked it into the pool of water surrounding the large pathway. Chuckling he was hoping Riddle could swim... NOT.

He took the sword and tucked it into the opening between his pants and belt providing a good holster for the moment and let Ginny hold the sorting hat.

He turned to Fawkes who was perched on one of the many snake headed statues and beckoned him to come. Fawkes gave a trill then took flight towards their exit. The two climbed through the rubble to get to the spot where Harry and Ron had been separated. The area was still bleak and depressing as ever but a feeling of a haven away from the Dursley's and Dumbledore's watching eyes to be calming.

Harry smiled as they reached the spot and he cast a Flipendo spell to get an opening. He forgot for a moment that he didn't have his wand and asked Ginny, who's wand was in her pocket, to cast the spell.

The wall gave way and a surprised Ron sat waiting on the other side. Ginny ran crying to her older brother, who in which, held her tight and gave Harry a concerned glance.

Harry sighed and the three began to walk away to were the adventure in the chamber of secrets had begun yet Fawkes drew their attention loudly calling for them to follow. The three made their way with Fawkes to a large dome-like room with a huge hole in the ceiling.

Harry glanced at Fawkes who was hovering at the center of the room as if waiting for something. Harry shook his head getting what Fawkes meant, "No way" the bird looked at him and he sighed and called the two red heads over. Harry took hold of Ron and Ginny then grabbed Fawkes who, slightly strained, rose into the air. The three were soon soaring through the air towards Hogwarts Castle. The three had leisurely entered the castle, everyone unaware of their disappearance. Harry glanced up at the statue that stood in the way of their destination. It's cold cement eyes bored holes into them and it slowly turned it's face full of disdain.

Dumbledore sat at his desk almost unaware of the three's presence thoughtfully stroking his beard. The headmaster lifted his head and began to stare at the three with his eyes twinkling. "So Harry it seems you have returned," Harry nodded at this let the headmaster continue. "Harry could I also ask if I could see that sword?" Harry walked over and lay the sword and the hat on the desk. He had taken it back after they left the girls bathroom. Harry watched as the headmaster inspected the blade then got up and put it in an old dust covered scabbard.

Dumbledore wiped away some dust to show the emblem of Griffindor on the middle of the sheath. Harry quietly returned back to the two Weasleys who had watched this when Dumbledore spoke up again.

"I believe there is a good explanation for all of this, Mr Potter," Dumbledore said with a smile. Harry began weaving the tale to him as well as he could. Dumbledore looked at him sternly as he got to the entrance to the chamber. "Harry why didn't you come and get me?"

Harry couldn't answer to this knowing fully well that the headmaster knew that he couldn't get help. Frustrated, Harry continued. When he got to the part where he'd killed the Basilisk and been bitten at the same time, he was interrupted.

"Must I ask how you managed to survive, Harry my lad?" Dumbledore asked coolly wondering if there was some other way Harry could survive the venom of a Basilisk.

Harry simply shrugged even he was believing . "Phoenix tears, Headmaster," he gave a white lie and then began to continue. "They have amazing healing properties... you should know."

Harry to a look at the phoenix watching it study him. He could see the understanding in the mystical bird's eyes – Fawkes knew he had lied in a sense – but he could also see that the bird was not about to betray his confidence. He wasn't even sure if it could so being a bird and all. He returned his eyes to the waiting headmaster to see what he would do then continued.

The rest of the story was considerably easier to relate and took far less time than the rest. Then, showing his more submissive but surprising ability to change subjects surfaced.

"Mrs. Weasley you should be delighted to hear that I shall not expel you from this school anytime soon and," he said looking at the young girl. Ginny snapped her head up confused from where she had been sitting.

"I'm wont be Headmaster?" she asked. Her big brown eyes seemed to enlarge as if filled with helium a the thought of a second chance and began to widen with hope and her voice was horse and stuttered out.

"No," Dumbledore assured her with a kind smile that to a more mature eye would show a bit of deception. "Although I hope that you will be more careful in the future and report any strange occurrences to a member of staff immediately, and I also hope you keep this a secret wont want any rumors to come around ." Ginny beamed and hugged her brother tightly while Harry stood and watched them. He was shoved by a soft invisible force into a conjured chair. Harry smiled at Dumbledore thankfully and the elder began to speak once again.

"Mr. Weasley could you take yourself and your sister to the Griffindor common room, I shall send you a meal and give you some time off of class'. As well as this the three of you will get 200 extra points to Griffindor house for your ... lets say, special services to the school. Mr. Potter you will get a bonus hundred for taking care of our bad serpent problem." Dumbledore stated with a little enthusiasm on the last part. The old man watched as the three broke into grins and quickly the two flame haired youths left the room.

Suddenly the mood quickly changed as the kind smile which had adorned Dumbledore's face seconds ago had disappeared.

"I must ask you, Harry my boy, if there is anything you need to tell me since your dreadful encounter with Riddle," he said matter-of-factly. "If there is anything about tonight's events that you did not want to say in front of an audience. I am willing to listen to everything you need to say, if that is the case Harry."

"No sir," Harry said softly his voice strained. "There isn't and really shouldn't be anything at all to discuss."

Dumbledore frowned at this as if a plan of his was going awry. "I would have thought that, upon meeting Mr. Thomas Riddle, you would have a few questions, at least or so I would think Harry?"

"None, sir," Harry replied quite firmly.

Dumbledore slowly gave a uncertain nod. "You are excused then Mr. Potter," he said, sitting back in his chair.

He was still quite unhappy and not smiling, and he sounded so disappointed, but Harry ignored that to an extent. He stood up slowly, and made for the descending stairway.

"Thank you, sir for being so concerned," Harry said politely as he walked away, glancing back over his shoulder. He hoped Dumbledore didn't call him back; he just wanted to get a shower and go to bed to get some rest.

"Sir, is there anything specific you would like to ask me?"

Harry saw the old man hesitate at the chance time to ask a question. He saw him open his mouth as if to say something quite like a fish, only to close it again and wave Harry off happily and seemingly content. Thus in Harry's mind, he had the time to rest up finally.

As Harry silently approached the fat lady as he ascended the stairways and watched as the pictures would double take as he walked slowly by them. Interest and curiosity gleamed in their lush painted eyes. Then finally as he arrived the fat ladies gaze flattened him. Her thin lined eyebrows raised in something of mock interest and listened as Harry quietly said the password for second years. The fat lady bowed and ushered him inside.

Harry crept into the common room and watched from the shadows as the Weasleys and Hermione were talking. Gossip likely. Harry felt an urge to join but quenched it and walked crisply up the stone staircase and up to his bedroom.

Second year would be over in a week but to Harry it felt much shorter.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Please Read out of Kindness_

How was it? Was it too your liking? Give me conductive criticism. Also don't ,please, say my story is closely related to anyone else's. It is quite a disappointment for me to think my story resembles someone else's and if it does kindly tell me and I'll try to gain their approval if you want. If they don't reply you must deal with it.

Pairing: It is going to be a HarryOC so far, well basically in my mind

Is Harry a Lamia like in other stories:** No**

Can you flame or disrespect me or my story/stories: Absolutely not this is a site not meant for flames or disrespectful criticism so be kind don't flame.

You want a Harem?: Yes or No?


End file.
